<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching by staerplatinum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080222">Matching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum'>staerplatinum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Wedding, Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red gifts Green a bracialet, while Green gifts him a necklace, both presents are for their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyy!!<br/>another little thing before i go writing the chapters of my long-fics that need to be updated ;;<br/>i was inspired from a tumblr prompt, hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«There you go!»</p><p>Green finished adjusting Red’s necklace, he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling. The necklace was golden, with a Pikachu shaped pendant, that was his marriage present. Red instead gave him a bracialet as a present, with both emerald and ruby colored pearls - as a recall to their names. Red fixed the bracialet to make it fit Green’s left wrist - he thought about the left because he wore his wedding ring - and it came out nicely.</p><p>«That’s so cute… you didn’t buy one for yourself?» he then asked, «We can match!»</p><p>Red thoughtfully hummed. He didn’t think about it.</p><p>«Oh, don’t worry, that’s fine anyway» Green told him, «Shall we go training now?»</p><p>Red nodded, smiling.</p><p>They went out holding each other’s hands. Not matching with bracialets or necklaces, but they had their rings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>